


Two Heads Are Better Than One

by themodette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themodette/pseuds/themodette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is experiencing feelings for the reader, but the reader has feelings for Dean. Cas asks Dean if he can use his body for a short time to understand what requited feelings feel like but not all is as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Y/N = your name*

You were sat at the large table in the bunker's library, scrolling through a website about the origins of vampires - Sam came in carrying a cup of coffee for you. 

"Here you go..." he said setting it down for you. 

"Thanks Sam" you replied. 

He watched over your shoulder as you read. 

"The Highgate Vampire. Wow y/n, I thought that with all you've seen you'd be sick of them by now". You chuckled.

"In a way Sam it's just made them more interesting to me, even if they are bastards!". 

That made Sam laugh too, and he swiped the top of your head playfully before heading out of the room. 

"Hey Sammy" you heard at a distance, and you looked up to see Dean stride in with a bag. He smiled, the smile that made his eyes crinkle at the corners. "God, why is he so yummy?" you wondered to yourself as he set the bag down. 

"We now have pie - actually I should say I have pie. Got you some doughnuts y/n" and he winked. You felt your stomach flip slightly. 

"Thanks Dean," you answered as he pushed the box of doughnuts towards you. 

"What pie did you get?" you asked. 

Dean shot you a stern look as he grabbed a fork, sitting down opposite you. 

"You're not getting any..." he said as he shovelled a huge piece into his mouth. You rolled your eyes, watching as this handsome, buff man sat eating pie like a child. 

"I'm not trying to get any! I just wondered!" you protested. Dean almost hugged the carton to his chest. 

"Apple. But it's mine y/c eyes." This was something he called you often, and it made you grin. 

"What you reading anyway?" he asked chewing with his mouth open. 

"About the Highgate Vampire, Sam's already told me off!" you laughed. Dean nodded. 

"Damn straight. You need to clear your head of this crap when you're not hunting. It takes over otherwise." 

He stood up, carrying his carton with him. 

"Don't do it for too long y/n ok. I'm gonna go finish this magnificence and crash." 

He winked at you again and left the room. You sighed, and opened the box of doughnuts he'd bought for you. 

Just then, a flutter of wings came from beside you. You nearly dropped the doughnut in your hand. Cas stood there, looking concerned. 

"Hello y/n." 

You nodded at him, trying to get your breath after his sudden appearance. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking down at you. 

"Sure, it just still gets me when you're suddenly there Cas. What's up?" you offered him a doughnut and to your surprise he takes one, examining it. 

"Thank you. Nothing is wrong, or immediately hazardous. Just checking on you all. Where are Sam and Dean?" he asked. 

"They're in their rooms, shall I call them?". Cas sat down in the chair Dean had recently left and shook his head. 

"No no, it's fine. They don't get enough rest as it is. Why aren't you resting?" 

You turned the laptop around for him to see the screen. 

"I am, well sort of. I'm reading, and listening to music..." you tapped the earbud in your ear. 

"May I ask what you are listening to? asked the angel. You took the jack out of the laptop, and People Are Strange by the Doors filled the room. Cas listened, meeting your eyes from time to time. 

"This song, it actually makes sense to me..." he admitted. 

You furrowed your brow. 

"In what way?" 

Cas shifted in his chair. 

"Well the singer talks of being strange, or how it feels to be strange. As an angel amongst humans, I confess I can understand this. I still don't fully understand human emotions, drives, desires... they are fascinating to me though." 

He stood up and walked over to you. 

"I'm going to see Dean now," and he vanished, leaving you alone at the table. You shook your head and continued reading.

Dean was laying on his bed, finishing his pie off when Cas appeared at the foot of his bed. 

"Cas! God damn..." he exclaimed as the fork that had had pie on it ended up on the floor. 

"My apologies Dean, but I have something I need to discuss with you," Cas replied. Dean sat up on the bed. 

"Yeah, what?" The angel walked around for a moment, with his hands at his sides. 

"Do you have romantic feelings for y/n?" he asked bluntly. 

"Excuse me?!" Dean stood up walking over to Cas. 

"Do you have-" Cas began again but Dean waved a hand. 

"Woah, I heard you the first time man. I just don't get why you're asking this, my love life doesn't seem like something that would concern Heaven." Cas looked down.  
"It doesn't... It concerns me. But I need your answer before I continue." Dean screwed his forehead up, and you went through his mind. 

"Well, no. I don't think so. I care a lot about her, but I don't see her the way you mean. What's this about Cas?" 

Dean watched as Cas moved away from him, he turned back slightly and looked down again. 

"I- I believe I'm experiencing romantic feelings for y/n." 

Dean widened his eyes and a smile broke out onto his face. 

"You dog! Well, why don't you go and spread that angel charm around and tell her?" he asked. 

"Because... she doesn't see ME that way. But she does YOU. That's what I wanted to ask of you..." 

Dean stood in shock, trying to see if he could missed any signs you were giving him. Suddenly Cas was right in front of him. 

"I'd like... to experience these feelings being returned Dean. In this vessel-" Cas looked down at himself and back up at Dean "she doesn't." 

Dean blinked quickly, putting his hands on his hips. 

"Are you asking what I think you're-" Cas cut him off. 

"Yes, I am. I want to possess your body for a short time."

 

Silence. Dean turned and walked away from Cas a little, his face a mixture of disbelief and confusion, his eyes searching the room. He was trying to process the extraordinary request, and take in that you liked him. He turned back to the angel. 

"So wait, how do you KNOW y/n has feelings for me? Has she said something? Cos I've not seen any signs man, and I know them well." 

Waiting for an answer he walked a little nearer. 

"Well, I think of myself as quite an accomplished observer Dean. And I've witnessed y/n go red around you, her pupils widen, she bites her bottom lip. Are these not all signs a human is attracted to another?" asked Cas. 

Dean considered his words, and nodded, not knowing quite what to think. 

"Yeah... well I suppose. I mean, who could blame her huh?" he laughed, then cleared his throat when Cas didn't react. 

"Well anyway, there's nothing to worry about there. She's just a friend to me. But this is a heavy request.... what if your angel mojo scrambled me?" Cas shook his head. 

"You'd come to no harm Dean. And any time you felt uncomfortable, you could let me know - I would be able to hear your thoughts. This would mean a great deal to me" he finished looking away. The hunter put a hand on his friend's arm. 

"What are you expecting from this Cas? What are you going to get from it? If you do like her, won't this make it worse?" 

"It's just something I want to experience. And y/n wouldn't remember anything about it as I would erase her memory but it's your decision ultimately. I'll respect whatever you decide." 

Dean put his hands on the back of his head and whistled. He was not someone who liked being out of control, in fact it scared the shit out of him. He'd seen so many possessions over the years and the harm they could do. But, Cas was his friend. And it was for a harmless purpose as far as Dean could see. He flopped his hands down to his sides and slapped his legs. 

"Alright man..." Cas moved forward and awkwardly gave Dean a hug. 

"Thank you. I'll leave my vessel in a state of deep sleep, that way I can simply return any time. Are you ready Dean?" he asked. 

Dean closed his eyes and exhaled. 

"Ok, climb aboard the good ship Winchester..." 

The angel moved forward and raised two fingers to Dean's forehead. A brilliant white light flooded the room forcing Dean to shut his eyes. He felt a warmth go through him and he felt momentarily unsteady on his feet, then the light was gone. He tried to open his mouth to speak but nothing happened.

Cas - _"Dean, don't try to speak. I'm in control of your body now. Don't worry."_  
Dean - _"Holy crap, how can I hear you?"_  
Cas - _"Both our souls are inside you. Because you gave me permission to do so, I'm the one who can talk and move."_  
Dean - _"Shit this is weird man... I'm trying not to panic here!"_  
Cas - _"I promise you will be well, this is only a temporary arrangement."_

Cas moved Dean's arms slightly. 

Cas - _"Why do you never speak of these aches you have? I could heal them for you."_  
Dean - _"They're not that bad, they remind me that I'm alive. So go on, go and do your thing for y/n. This I gotta see..."_  
Cas - _"I'm-I'm very nervous."_  
Dean - _"I've just given you my body for this, so get on with it man."_

Cas moved slowly forward, and walked out of Dean's room, and back through to the library. You were still sat listening to music, but this time you had your eyes shut. 

Cas - _"How do I approach this?"_  
Dean - _You're asking now?! Come on, just... flirt with her."_

You opened your eyes to see Dean standing next to the table. He looked bewildered. 

"Are you ok? What's the matter?" you asked, pulling your earbuds out. 

Dean attempted to smile. 

"I'm, I'm fine... I believe that pie was not quite as fresh as the date would have me believe." 

The change in Dean's language - his tone was odd to you, and you reached out and gripped his hand. As you did so, you noticed he closed his eyes as you touched him.

Cas - _"This is, very difficult. Her touching me is making my body react strangely..."_  
Dean - _"No kidding. Well enjoy it, it's called biology Cas."_

"Are you sure you're alright?" you asked again. Dean opened his eyes, and gazed down at you. The intensity of it made you let go of his hand, he'd never looked at you like that before. Your stomach let out a lot of butterflies. 

"Yes, I truly am alright. y/n, do you have any music we could dance to on your computer?" he asked. You grinned. 

"What, like a bit of Queen? Or Meatloaf??" You knew it had to be something rocky with him but couldn't resist a tease.

Dean just stood looking blank.

Cas - _"I don't think she understands."_  
Dean - _"You think? Tell her you mean a song for a slow dance, she'll get it."_

"Do, do you have any slow dance songs on there...?" 

Those words made you look up slowly at him. Green crystal clear eyes stared down at you. You felt elated, but nervous. This wasn't like him at all normally. 

"Erm, you mean romantic?" 

Dean nodded. 

"Yes that's what I meant, a romantic slow dance song." 

You smiled weakly and nodded back. You pulled up iTunes again, feeling like your heart was in your throat. You clicked on one of your favourites - Who Are You by Elvis. His sweet tones rang out through the library, and Dean pulled you gently to your feet.

Cas - _"What do I do?"_  
Dean - _"Hold her close, and move! It's easy."_

You swallowed as Dean's muscular arms enfolded you around your waist, and your hands slid up them to rest on his shoulders. He began swaying slowly to the music, looking down at you intently. He looked different... soft, innocent. This was wonderful, yet odd. His stare was too much for you though, so you reached your hands up to around his neck so you could rest your head on his chest. This was magical.

Cas - _"These lyrics are oddly appropriate..."_  
Dean - _"What?"_  
Cas - _" 'Will you be friend or lover? Just one kiss could tell us who we are.' Do you think I should do that?"_  
Dean _"Hey man, it's your fantasy."_  
Cas - _"Yes, but your body Dean. Do you mind?"_  
Dean - _"It's a little weird when I'm not in control but hell, go for it."_

As you and Dean danced, you wondered what was going on with him. He'd never been like this with you, and you'd been around him long enough. You scolded yourself and just let yourself enjoy it when you felt one hand come off your waist and under your chin, turning you back to face Dean. Your mouth was dry as you looked up at him. He looked down at you, with a faint smile. He slowly leaned in towards you, and stopped. You felt his warm breath by your mouth... and he then moved in fast. Oh... finally. Finally those lips you'd been dreaming about were meeting yours, caressing, exploring. He was very gentle. 

Dean - _"Go Cas! Well come on!"_  
Cas - _"Come on what?"_  
Dean - _"Turn the heat up man!"_  
Cas - _"I don't understand. This is very pleasant."_  
Dean - _"Don't you want a little more tongue action?"_  
Cas - _"I'm not aware if I do."_  
Dean - _"Trust me, you do. Run you-MY tongue against her teeth, then you'll see what I mean"_  
Cas - _"What is the purpose of this action?"_  
Dean - _"The purpose...? The purpose is it's freakin' hot ok!"_  
Cas - _"If you are sure."_

As you stroked Dean's cheek softly, he cradled your face in both hands and his tongue flicked against your teeth. Your body responded to this and you opened your mouth to let him in at which point you saw stars as he became hungrier for you. His hand ran up the back of your head through your hair, he pulled you into him. You'd had dreams about this. 

Dean - _"Lift her onto the table!"_  
Cas- _"For what?"_  
Dean - _"For what... she wants you! Do your stuff!"_

Suddenly, it all stopped. Dean let you go, backing away. 

"Dean?" you asked. He moved away, before saying "I'm sorry y/n..." and marching out of the room. 

You stood still for a moment as your body still was reacting to his touch, and then you sank down into your chair, wondering what the hell you did wrong. You always had felt out of his league, and this confirmed it all the more. You laid your arms on the table and laid your head down. 

Dean entered his room and shut the door, closing his eyes. 

Dean - _"Cas!?? What did you leave for? It was all about to happen!"_  
Cas - _"It doesn't matter. I'll leave your body now..."_

The white light filled the room again, and as it vanished Dean stood in the middle of the room, and Cas before him. He looked sad. 

"Cas, what the hell man... that was what you wanted right there. What you wanted to experience..." 

Cas turned away. 

"Yes. But I wasn't ready for that stage yet." 

Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Y/n sure was! Hell I didn't know she had such passion in her..." Cas turned back to him. 

"Yes, but for you Dean. It wasn't right to take advantage of her feelings. I let my... my own desires lead me astray." 

He sat down on the bed, with his hands in his lap. 

"Yeah but you were gonna wipe that from her mind. She wouldn't have remembered a thing." 

Cas nodded. "But I would have. And y/n is also my friend. She has saved me before, I cannot repay her this way Dean." He stood up. 

"And in a way, I did get to experience what I wanted to. It was most pleasant. Y/n has much love in her." 

Dean blinked, and Cas was gone, leaving behind the familiar sound of fluttering wings. He sunk down onto his bed, with his hands under his chin. 

Dean hadn't revealed to Cas, that he had wanted him to go further with you. Because Dean had felt something as Cas danced with you, kissed, wound his hands in your hair. He'd taken in your smell, your warmth. He was confused, because he'd not ever seen you as anything other than a friend before. 

Now, he wanted you. Then something dawned on him... Cas hadn't wiped your mind. 

"Oh crapola..." he said to the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

You shut down your laptop, feeling utterly miserable. So this was worse, much much worse than him not noticing you. Shit, why did he have to go and do this? You made your way to your room quietly, and locked the door once you were in. You wondered what he was doing right now - you could still taste him on your lips. However all you could think about was crawling into bed. Stuff Dean Winchester. 

Dean knew he needed to talk to someone, so he left his room and went to his brother's, and knocked. 

"Sammy?" he called. 

"It's open" he replied and Dean walked in. Sam was at his desk on his laptop. 

"Hey," he said looking up at his brother. He looked down and then up again. 

"What's... up?" 

Dean shook his head. 

"It's messed up Sam!" He began pacing the floor. 

"Talk to me Dean," said Sam. Dean ran his hand over his hair and sighed. 

"Ok so Cas, number one angel douche that we know, decides he has feelings for y/n, but apparently, she has feelings for ME, so Cas asks to borrow my lawnmower so he can have a moonlight mow with her, gets us all worked up, decides he can't go through with it- and VAMOOSES!" 

Dean made a wild gesture with his hand. Sam blinked. 

"O-Okay. It's... bizarre but not the weirdest thing I've ever heard... " Sam then looked thoughtful for a second. 

"Wait, you said 'got US worked up'?" 

Dean glared at him briefly and nodded. 

"So, you felt something whilst this was going on?" 

"That's about it Sammy. I never, never thought of y/n as...like a woman before. But man, when I was dancing with her, holding her, and then when she kissed Cas- me - I felt like I was on fire. I'm confused..." 

Dean dropped onto Sam's bed and stared at the ceiling. Sam smirked to himself. 

"Well, there's no real problem here. You've just learnt you like y/n. Go and tell her." Dean snorted at this statement. 

"Right yeah, after Cas left her hanging and ran out?" Sam sat back from his desk a little and smoothed his shirt. 

"Just say... you weren't sure it was what she wanted, that you felt you were coming on too strong. You can only try Dean..."


	3. Chapter 3

You lay in bed, thinking about all that had happened. You wish that jerk had never come into the library. The silence was broken by a knock on your door. 

"Y/n? Are you awake?" 

You stiffened at the sound of Dean's voice, and stayed silent. He knocked again. 

"Come on y/n..." You screwed your eyes shut. 

"What do you want Dean?" you called. 

"To talk. Please, let me in..." The pleading tone got to you, even though you could punch him right now. 

He knocked again. Sighing, you threw the covers back. 

"Alright, alright..." 

You padded to the door and unlocked it. Dean pushed it open and gingerly came into the room.

"So those Men of Letters huh? Good strong doors..." he chuckled as he tapped your door with his hand. You didn't, and he looked down at the floor. Sitting down on your bed, you sighed again. 

"So what is it?" Dean came towards and sank to his knees in front of you. He took your hands, and you tried not to melt. 

"I shouldn't have walked out, I'm sorry y/n. I felt, maybe it was too fast for you." You looked straight at him. 

"Dean, were you there? I was kissing you back." 

Dean coughed. "Was I there? Hell yeah, I was there...." he dropped his gaze but stroked your hands. The sensation of him touching you, at least in this manner was still new and unbelievable. You let out a small gasp, and he noticed, with a smile. He stroked your knuckles again, and you raised your eyes meeting his. 

"Tell me something.... why tonight?" you asked, suddenly curious as to what had made him act all romantic. The hunter blinked quickly, and his mouth fell open slightly.  
"W-What? Tonight? Uhm...." he looked to the side whilst he searched for his brain for an answer that wouldn't make you kick him out. He thought Cas was a idiot, but he didn't want to drop the angel in it with you. 

"I-I.... I guess I never saw you like this, until tonight. It just dawned on me..." Dean finished by clearing his throat in an embarrassed manner. Well, it was the truth, in a strange roundabout way. 

"Are you still mad?" he asked. 

Inside you wanted to sing - you'd spent months crushing on this man, worrying about him on hunts, trying to take care of him - and now he was sat in front of you apologising for kissing you. You started giggling at the absurdity of the situation, and Dean's eyes crinkled as he chuckled back at you. 

"No, I guess I'm not mad now". Dean beamed at your answer, and he got up to sit beside you on the bed. He combed through your hair with his fingers, and you shut your eyes. "How didn't I see it before?" he said lowly. You smiled at that. 

"Hey, you wanna dance again?" he suddenly said. You nodded. 

"Sure!" Reaching for your iPod, you find Who Are You again, and set it in the speaker dock. As Elvis began to sing, Dean held his hand out. You took it, feeling giddy with excitement that this was happening and Dean once again pulled you into him - this time he had one hand around your waist and the other on your back - making sure you stayed close to him. You felt him take in the smell of your hair, and you sighed contentedly as you held on tight to his upper arms, feeling the muscles beneath. It was impossible not to feel safe with this man. 

"You know, I think this song is trying to tell us something y/n...." You didn't move from where your head was cradled against his shoulder, just mumbled into his shirt. "What'zat?" He rubbed your back softly. "Well, just one kiss would tell us etc etc - I think we should pay attention..." Dean spoke in a serious voice like a school teacher. You giggled. 

"I'll do it if you will Dean...." 

He pulled away slightly and looked down at you with those green pools you could easily drown in. In a flash his lips took yours, and you were glad he was holding you otherwise your legs may have given way. But he let your body go and took your face in his hands so he could control the kiss - soon his tongue flicked against your teeth again as before, and as you allowed him access he grunted, backing you against your bedroom door, locking fingers with you he raised your arms above your head, continuing to kiss you as if his life depended on it. You pulled away needing some air, and you both just stared at each other, both breathing very heavily, each breath turning the other on more again. You took your hands from his and turned him around so he was against your door, he gazed hungrily at you. You looked down at his shirt and began unbuttoning it, and pushed it off of his shoulders, letting your hands trace his muscles. Dean was just spellbound, and very turned on, he'd never seen you in control like this, and he knew he was at your mercy. You then moved your hands down over his chest, and moved in, tracing kisses over it. Dean threw his head back against your door, he had to regain control as he was on the edge.

He lowered his arms and put them around your waist, carrying you to the bed. Laying you down, he loomed over you. 

"My turn sweetheart...." 

And he deftly tugged your pyjama bottoms off you, throwing them in a corner. 

"Now the top" and he beckoned you to raise your arms. 

"Dean... I-I don't have a bra on..." you admitted. 

Even though the two of were clearly consenting to having sex, you still felt shy. You saw Dean's eyes glaze slightly at this new information, and he ran a finger over your throat. 

"It's ok y/n, it's me. I want to see all of you...." he said softly. You slowly raised your arms for him and he gently pulled your tank top over your head. Once it was off you instinctively covered yourself with your arms and hands, and Dean smiled. He leaned in, and began kissing your arms, relaxing you. Overcome by his tenderness, you moved your arms away, revealing yourself. His mouth opened slightly, and his eyes ran over you. 

"Y/n... you are beautiful sweetie. So this is what you've been hiding underneath those sweatshirts..." 

Leaning down, he began to passionately kiss and suck your breasts, causing you to throw your head back with pleasure, which turned on Dean all the more and you were matching each other in the pleasure stakes. Dizzy at the sensations, you wanted to return them, so you raised his head from your chest and whilst kissing him hard, rolled over so he was beneath you. You began undoing his belt, and Dean squirmed with each movement near his crotch - he was already hard from all the action before. As you undid his jeans and your fingers grazed the skin where his pubic hair started, he let out a little moan. You smiled quietly, still not believing that this was actually happening - you surveyed the tanned creature below you, breathing heavily, from things YOU'D done to him. Unreal! You pulled his jeans off and deposited them on the floor by your bed, turning back to him. He was closing his eyes in frustration, they then snapped open as you fingered the waistband of his boxers and began to pull them slowly down. What met you was... mighty. Dean's penis was about 5 inches, thick, and currently very erect. You ran your fingers along the shaft and he grunted and swallowed, throwing his head to the side on your pillow, his breathing quickened again. As you lifted him, and moved your mouth toward his head, his mouth opened again, his eyes squeezed shut at the pleasure you were bringing him. 

"Sweet mother of... Y/n..." he breathed as you twisted your hands up, down and around whilst licking and sucking his head. His hands rose and clutched at your hair, tightening whenever you hit a sweet spot. 

"Oh..Oh Oh Y/n, I'm com..." he stuttered after a few minutes and you continued running your hands up and down him as he released himself, making hissing noises - he sounded like he did in a fight to you! 

He lay back, catching his breath. 

"Hey, you...come here..." he said quietly and you crawled up on top of him, your breasts laying directly over his pecs. 

"Where did you learn to do that?" You shrugged. 

"Nowhere, I just needed the right motivation" and you ran your nail around one of his nipples. This was enough to start him up again and he grabbed the back of your head yanking you forward to kiss him. Skin touching, limbs meeting, lips caressing - you never believed you'd ever get to experience this with Dean, it was like being in a dream. He beckoned you to get up slightly and jumped up from the bed - he moved towards you and got lower and lower... 

"Is this okay? I won't do it if you don't want me to" he asked. 

You reached out and ruffled his hair, indicating this was okay. He kissed your palm, and then flicked his tongue down against you, making you moan. He continued lapping, whilst you writhed around. He then moved a finger inside you - you'd had this done once before and it had done nothing for you, but Dean being Dean, immediately found your spot making you contort with pleasure. 

You could see his head, and his green eyes fixed squarely on you, gauging what was making you excited. You then felt a second finger enter, stretching you slightly. You let out an involuntary gasp and grabbed his cheek, feeling his stubble, feeling so turned on you might burst. A few more thrusts from his fingers, and you were gone. "Deaannnnnnn......!!!" you squealed, and he gently lowered himself down on you. 

"I need to be in you, now" and he began kissing your neck vigorously. 

"Oookay..." you managed to breath and he guided himself to you, gently staying at your entrance, before quickly pushing in. Another squeal came from you, and you watched as Dean, the man you had wanted for three years, began making love to you. His eyes never left yours, they were focused, and intent. You'd not really ever seen a more beautiful face than his, with his freckles and long lashes. 

You raised your hands and cupped them around his shoulders, kissing them whenever you could. You always wanted this physical closeness with him, and you began to cry. Dean saw the tears and stopped, laying a soft kiss on your lips. 

"Did I hurt you?" You shook your head, half laughing and crying. 

"No, no Dean. This is just so wonderful to me." 

He leant down and kissed your collarbone, and stayed nestled in there as he continued to thrust. You rose your hand to grasp the back of his neck and moments later, you came together, hearts beating fast, breath rapid, and lips meeting again.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hours later, Dean had still been awake. He watched you sleep, the slow rise and fall of your chest as you held onto him oblivious. He was still on Cloud 9 after these newly discovered feelings had come to him, but he had a terrible pang of guilt; Cas. He gently got out from under you and pulled his jeans on, before making his way out of the room. He reached his own, and went and sat on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling. 

"Uh, Cas? If you're out there, tuning in, dropping out - I need to talk to you..." He looked around, and moments later, Cas stood next to him. 

"What is it Dean?" He had a hard time looking Cas in the face, he didn't know how to say it. 

"Uhhhm... well y-you know your little 'experiment' with y/n last night, uh, how do you feel about it now? Or about her?" 

Cas looked thoughtful as he pondered the question. 

"It was...an enlightening experience. She is truly a special girl, however I don't believe it's wise to pursue it further." Dean felt the knot in his stomach loosen a little. 

Cas continued, "I'm an angel, and Heaven is at stake. That will be my focus Dean." 

The hunter sat motionless for a few seconds. 

"Cas I need to tell you something. When you were in me, doing your stuff... I, well I-I felt... _stuff_ too..." 

Cas looked puzzled. "I do not understand. " 

Dean closed his eyes in mild frustration but also worry. "I felt feelings, Cas. For y/n. During the dancing, during the kissing, during the whole... shebang..." He looked down at the floor. 

"Do these feelings make you unhappy?" Dean looked up again. "No! No God no, they... made me feel... high. I haven't felt this-this happy in a long time. But-" Cas carried the sentence on. 

"But what Dean?" 

"Well what about you man? You said you liked her. How can I do that to you?" asked Dean quietly. 

"It would not cause me distress Dean. I was aware of y/n's feelings for you, however I wouldn't have asked you to do that - but - I'm curious, you told me you didn't see her in that way? What changed?" Dean looked up at his friend, and shook his head. 

"You-WE-kissed her. And boom...." He half laughed as he thought about how quickly it had hit him, that there were underlying feelings for you that he'd never addressed. 

"I'm happy for you Dean. Please don't feel uncomfortable. I believe that you and y/n would be good for each other." Dean stood up, walking to his friend. 

"Really?" Cas nodded. "Yes." Dean shut his eyes and sighed with relief. 

"Boy that's good. I'm glad we're cool man because y/n and I..well we, we uh, we-" 

"Had intercourse?" Cas intejected. It still embarrassed Dean when Cas talked about sex, he was so blunt. 

"Uh, yeah. But it was, special. Hot! And special..." Dean smiled. 

"Go back to her Dean. I'm fine." the angel told him. Smiling like a loon, Dean returned to your room, watching you silently for a moment before slipping in next to you and hugging you to him. 

Sam was sleeping too. "Sam. Sam. Sam." His eyes shot open to see Cas. 

"Oh! Cas... everything ok?" he asked sitting up. 

"Yes. That scheme of yours. I was skeptical but it appears that asking to use Dean's body to make him realise his feelings towards y/n worked. They've had... intercourse." Sam looked down at the floor smirking. 

"Oh... Well thanks Cas, you know for playing along, must have been strange for you." 

Cas looked to the side, thinking. 

"It was...interesting. Humans and their emotional states and drives continue to fascinate me. And y/n kisses very well." Sam tried not to laugh but a small chuckle came out. "It is good to see Dean happy, with all the burden he is carrying now."

"Yeah, it is... thanks again Cas." Cas was about to leave but turned back to Sam. 

"Sam, how did you know about Dean's feelings for her? He said he didn't even know about them, I find that peculiar." The younger Winchester smiled mischievously. 

"I know my brother. I caught him looking at her a little too long, smiling when she sings. A look on his face when he talks to her. Small things but when you know someone that well, you can see it. But Dean couldn't see past y/n as his friend." Cas nodded. 

"I see. But how did you know that your plan would work? It was most unusual." Sam shrugged. 

"To be honest, I didn't, I couldn't know. But we've seen so much bad crap, been through so much - I thought it was worth the chance. We know better than anyone that life can't be taken for granted..." 

The angel nodded his agreement. "Life is very precious Sam. Well, I'll leave you to rest now." 

He disappeared with a flutter, and Sam fell back onto his pillow, happy that you and Dean had finally got together. 

"Thanks again Cas." he said to the room and turned over with a smile.


End file.
